worldoftheronfandomcom-20200213-history
Fintan
History The people of Akath are generally law abiding, but not universally. Otherwise there’d be no need for Inquisitors. Fintan’s father dabbled in the dark arts, mainly getting power and “luck” from pacts with otherworldly creatures. When the Inquisition caught him in his acts and pursued him, he’d already lived long enough to have produced a two year old son. After killing his father, the Inquisition took the babe for training and indoctrination, since anything else would be a waste of a perfectly good convert. What none of them knew was that Fintan’s father had been partially possessed by a demon many years back after a botched ritual. Some of that power was passed on to Fintan, though only in the most trace amounts. His powers weren’t manifest until puberty, and by then he was already proven loyal to the King. Because of his tainted heritage, if he knew his lineage or ever displayed any sense of discourse to the cause, he'd be a liability. Appearance Fintan keeps his brown hair cut short. The bones of his skull and face are rather square, to the point where his chin is less “strong” and more angular. Everything about his face is sharp, his nose comes to a sharp point, even his ears are more angular than round (though nowhere near the pointiness of the mythical elves.) Generally he leaves his face to stubble, and only cuts it down with a razor when it gets shaggy or when he feels the needs to look presentable. When not on mission, where stealth is unimportant, he tends to wear close fitting woolen clothing in bright blues and forest greens, round hats, and voluminous cloaks. He’s a fan of tall riding boots, even though he has no interest in horses except as draft animals. When on mission he acknowledges the advantage of dark blues and blacks, eschewing the billowing accessories for more practical things. Personality The Inquisition has a tendency to attract and develop some of the dreariest people imaginable. Dark cloaked, be-hooded, broody faced sticks-in the mud with little humor or much personality. The work they do seems to breed that sense of detachment, as it’s difficult for most people to simultaneously maintain their humanity while perpetuating the opposite on others. Most people. Fintan is borderline jolly, a man full of mirth and jokes and laughs. Deep down inside, Fintan doesn’t believe what they are doing is wrong, and instead of wallowing in dour melancholy or sadistic glee, Fintan simply experiences the satisfaction of a job well done. Outside of the job he’s a fairly normal guy, he enjoys reading fiction, hiking, chess, and playing stool ball. He also has a fierce passion for charcoal drawing, especially on walls, and is horrible at it. Abilities and Skills Relationships Bethany: A fiery red-head who kind of reminds Fintan of a Phoneix, both because of the tincture of her hair and the way her temper will inferno, then afterwards she’ll almost be a completely different person. Her only real defect is that her eyes are the sort of brown that resembles splotches of mud. Bethany works as a seamstress in Akath and has maintained an on and off relationship with Fintan since they were teens. Generally they’ll get into a big fight, and not talk for weeks, then one or the other (it’s generally a toss-up between the two) will get tired of it and they’ll be thick as thieves again for weeks. Fintan being an inquisitor terrifies Bethany, not for her sake (she believes he would never hurt her), but because of how it puts him in harm’s way and that he will disappear for ages without word. She desperately wants him to marry her, but is thoroughly convinced that he probably never will. Llyr: Another Inquisitor, and a contemporary of Fintan’s. They went through most of their training together, having even completed a mission or two side by side. Llyr is one of the few people that seems capable of maintaining a healthy friendship among the Inquisitors, and they frequently send each other letters or gag gifts when they’re not on assignment together. Llyr is a better batter than Fintan, which is a bit of friendly rivalry between the two of them. Fintan is a better pitcher, but since neither of them are competing to be a better pitcher it doesn’t give him much solace. Gerome: A silversmith who focuses primarily on candlesticks, who is jealous of FIntan’s relationship with Bethany. He thinks that he is not only wrong for her, but that he’s abusing her affections in the way they fight and make up. Gerome is not a fighter, or even a brave man, so he lets his anger at Fintan fester, without any recourse to vent his frustrations. He wouldn’t hesitate to sell Fintan out, or set him up for failure: especially in such a way that leaves him without blame. Veronica: Not every mission is successful, especially for a young initiate. Veronica was the target of a raid, she was making and selling narcotics made from (illegally) imported puffer fish. The group Fintan was with managed to achieve a number of objectives such as disrupting the supply chain and destroying most of the drugs and raw materials. However, the young and green Fintan found himself face to face with the veteran Veronica, who not only soundly beat him, but threatened to hunt him down personally after she was forced to retreat when Fintan was backed up by the rest of the team. A brutal battle-axe of a fighting woman and instrumental to a criminal syndicate so large the Inquisition investigators are still studying its extent; her threats on Fintan are not entirely without merit. There is no “if”, just a question of “when” their next show-down will be. Trivia Quotes * ---- Notable Achievements * ---- Other Facts * Gallery Theme Character Sheet |}